Bloody Kisses 1 Cross Academy
by Love Sex and Chocolate
Summary: When Amaya arrives at Cross Academy she instantly sees that the night class is different. Then she meets the adventureous and humorous Kiwi and decides to with Kiwi’s help find out whats really going on at the academy. She also takes fancy in Shiki.
1. Chapter 1

I waited nervously in the hall

I waited nervously in the hall.

I didn't even want to be here, it was just because my father got ill and my stepmother

didn't want me in the way.

But, I knew she had no intention of helping him. There was always something strange

about her…

"Hikaru, Amaya you may enter now." A male voice said. I face the office door

took a deep breath and dragged my suitcase inside with me.

"Um, hello…" I whispered. I was just shy around people before I got to know them.

The Chairman nodded at me and said, "This is my darling daughter Yuuki. She will show

you around."

Yuuki seemed surprised by me. I was use to it though. People always seemed

confused in my presence as if they didn't know what to do. My mother had always told

me it was because of my eyes. My big, intimidating, and green eyes.

Yuuki smiled at me and lead me outside the office.

"Nice to meet you Amaya-san." She smiled. She seemed so happy. It was strange for me

to see so much happiness. I was use to the dark, and this girl seemed to be radiating light.

"It's great to meet you as well Yuuki-san." I smiled at her now.

She started to walk but then stopped, "Oh! Haha, I almost forgot. I'll show you your

room first so that you don't have to carry that with you." Yuuki gestured to my suitcase.

"Oh, yeah. I guess I forgot too." I said quietly.

She led me to my room and opened the door. I looked around to see a girl

sleeping and an empty bed next to her. I quietly place my suitcase inside and got out.

"That's your roommate." Yuuki smiled, "Anyways, on with the tour."

We stepped outside into the deep, dark, night.

Night ClassThird Person

"Oh look. There's a new student." Aidou-sempai noted as he looked out the window.

"And she looks so tasty."

"Really? That's odd. To show a day student around at night…" Ruka observed.

Ichijou said, "Yes, but what if she's not a day class student?"

"She looks so good. I wonder what her blood tastes like." Aidou mused again.

Rima slowly joined the conversation. "We have a new student? Really?"

Ruka nodded, "Yes, but she's a day class student."

"If she's not even in our classes, what are you making a fuss about?" Kain asked

annoyed. His classmates could be so troublesome.

"Hmm…" Shiki quetly said as he looked out the window. 'She's not a vampire…but she

has something to do with us, I'm sure.' He thought as he looked at Amaya's short and

curly brown hair.

Amaya turned around and her green eyes meet Senri's blue ones.

Back To Amaya Outside

I gasped as his gaze held mine for at least two seconds, and even when he looked away I

didn't move. I couldn't.

"Amaya-chan. Oi ! Amaya-channn!!" Yuuki yelled at me.

"Uh….yes?"

"That's the cafeteria."

"Oh, okay…" I relied, I felt dizzy now. "Um, hey Yuuki do you think you could take me

back to my room now. I feel so tired after my trip here."

"Oh…sure!"

3rd Person

"Amaya-chan. She has finally joined the academy as expected."

"Yes, we must observe her now. She must join the legacy."

"We'll see what happens. Just keep a close eye on her."

"Yes, Master"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it.  
**

**Enjoy! ****D  
**

**Bloody Kisses **

**Two**

**Fruits And The Night Class**

"Psst, Amaya-san! Amaya-san!!" Kiwi whispered as she nuged me. "Calcalus is over!

And do you know what that means?"

I just rolled my eyes. She hasn't stopped talking about it since this morning.

Her name is Kiwi and she is my roomate. The strange thing was that the name Kiwi didn't sound Japanese.

When I asked her about it she revealed that she was only half Japanese, her other half was Mexican.

And yes I got the same image as you just did, of a skinny Japanese guy walking around with a big mexican girl.

But this only confused me more since I was sure that the name Kiwi wasn't Mexican either.

She stuffed my books in my bag and pulled me up, "Come on!! The night class is about

to come out. You just have to see their sexyness!"

I sighed and ran along. Kiwi was kinda annoying with the night class thing, but aside from that she was really cool.

We arrived at the scene to see Yuuki straining to keep the mob of girls away and Zero just giving them dirty looks.

Kiwi started talking again, "They are so beautiful…" she paused and looked deep in thought for a second.

"What?" I asked eagerly.

"Well, this might seem strange but…theres something really weird about them…like, you need to see them first but…I

don't know…maybe I'm just being stupid."

Before I cold reasure her the doors opened and a mob of girls ambushed the helpless victims behind them.

Kiwi and I ran to Yuuki and helped her up.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked as we grabed her and pulled her up.

She looked kinda out of it but then smiled, "Yup! I'm all good! Thanks you guys '"

"Mhmm, just be careful girl." Kiwi said.

I turned around and I saw them. The night class.

"Oh no…I have to go!" Yuuki yelled and quickly ran to keep the girls from attacking their idols.

I just stood there stunned they were all so beautiful.

"Calm down girls, calm down. Theres plenty of me to go around. Haha" a cocky blonde said as he banged three girls

(**Author: **By 'banged' I mean made that gun with his hand and pointed it at them.) making them faint.

Kiwi just rolled her eyes, "Well I suppose hes fuckable but not my favorite… That's Hanabusa Aidou, they also call him

'Idol'."

I didn't even react to her 'fuckable' comment. Kiwi was easy to get use to and she's been so nice to me.

"Hanabusa, stop causing such a riot." A man with orange hair said as he rolled his eyes and pulled Hanabusa away

the girls.

"That's Akatsuki Kain I like him more than 'Idol'." She put special emphasis on idol and rolled her eyes once again.

"Good job Yuuki." A beautiful man with black hair said to Yuuki. Yuuki blushed, laughed and nodded.

"Haha, Yuuki's such a spaz." I laughed.

Kiwi joined me, "Haha, yeah…That's Kaname Kuran by the way. I'd like to tie him to a bed and sex him dry…but, everyone

knows he favors Yuuki-san. Besides if I did that I think Ruka Souen would kill me…but I could probably take that biotch

on… " Kiwi stoped to ponder. I glanced at Ruka.

She was kinda pretty but nothing compared to the strawberry blonde next to-

"Rima Touya and Senri Shiki they are always tougether. I heard they work as models."

Kiwi's voice sounded kind of distant as I noticed the red-head from last night. He was staring in space.

Rima whispered something to him and he turned to see me.

I blushed, but held his gaze.

As they passed by he turned to me, if just for a second and whispered, "Hello Amaya-san."

Kiwi stared at me as they left as though I had something big to explain.

"Dude! What was that??" she yelled.

"Um, I don't know…he just said hi…" I told her.

"Do you know him or something?" she asked again this time more calmly, but before I could answer Zero pushed us

away.

"Go back to your dorms. Loitering is against the school rules. " Zero yelled.

"Hey Zero you can come to my dorm any time" Kiwi winked and twirled her long blond hair around her finger.

Zero glared at her and gave up on us as he ran away.

"See hun! You just stick with me and you can get anything you want in this school.

The secret is being dirty…very, very dirty…" Kiwi laughed and dragged me away.

Yes, I had a feeling things at this strange academy were about to get spicy…very, very spicy.

**Okay that was it. Please R&R I really need to know what you all think.**

**Also, I want to thank ****athanasiamikee**** for reviewing. Thanks So Much!! 3**


End file.
